Don George
|text=white |name=Don George |jname=ドン・ジョージ |tmname=Don George |image=Don George BW anime art.png |caption=Art of Don George from the |size=180px |colors=yes | |eyes=Black |hair=Dark Taupe |hometown=Various |region=Unova |gender=Male |anime=yes |epnum=BW004 |epname=The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! |enva=Marc Thompson |java=Hisao Egawa |}} Don George (Japanese: ドン・ジョージ Don George) are the owners of the various Battle Clubs across the Unova region, referred to as the Battle Manager. History ]] Don George debuted in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! when and decided to visit the Battle Club in Accumula Town. As the Battle Club's manager, he recommended to Ash that he battle a Pokémon Trainer. As well as being the manager, he also acts as the referee in all matches that take place at the club. However while acting as judge of the battle between Ash and the Trainer the alarms suddenly went off causing him, Ash and Iris to investigate. They watch the security footage and find are the culprits. Soon, they suddenly see a mysterious Pokémon who they think is an . ]] He and his assistants tried to track down Umbreon, and he suddenly spotted it and they ran after it. They tracked it down and cornered it, and Don George and his students began to cry at the thought of owning a Pokémon that is not normally found in Unova. When it was revealed to be , Don George was initially disappointed until he realized that a talking Meowth was even rarer. Back at the club, Ash realized that the culprit was a (which he had mistaken for an Umbreon due to its skinnier-than-normal appearance). Don George recognized Tepig as one that had been abandoned by its Trainer when it lost a battle against a and then ran off when Don George tried to release it from the rope that it had been tied to a post with. Later, he allowed Ash to Tepig. When visiting the Battle Club located in Luxuria Town, Ash encountered Don George again, but was confused when he did not remember him. Don George explained to a confused Ash and Iris that there were many Battle Clubs scattered across Unova and each one is headed by a Don George, who are all members of an identical and extended family (like Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Porter). Don Georges are distinguished by the color of their collar, sash, and armbands, which differs from location to location (similar to Nurse Joy's cross, Officer Jenny's cap symbol, and Porter's jacket and shoe lining). Later, he acted as referee during Ash and Trip's five-on-five battle. Another Don George appeared in the Nacrene City Battle Club. He appeared in The Battle According to Lenora! and Rematch at the Nacrene Gym! where he helped Ash train for his rematch against Lenora. With his help, he was able to get Ash's and Tepig to learn and , respectively. Another Don George appeared from Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! to Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, co-hosting the Club Battle Tournament with Freddy O'Martian. The Don George of Ambiga Town appeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! through Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! to host another one of his tournaments, the Clubsplosion. This one was also co-hosted with Freddy O'Martian. Astilbe Town's Don George appeared in Evolution by Fire!, where he helped settle an argument between Ash, , and Tepig's former trainer Shamus. He then refereed their battle. A Don George of Scalchop Island appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!, where he, along with Nurse Joy, helped judge the Scalchop King Competition. Don George made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Voice actors Trivia * Concept art of The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! depicted Don George wearing a T-shirt and with a slightly different face. * Each Don George can be told apart by the color of their belts, cuffs and the neck linings on their outfits. * Don George, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny all have Japanese names that begin with the kana ジ, while their English names, surname in Don George's case, all start with the same sound, . They also all happen to be part of a large, extended family. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Duplicate characters de:Don George es:Don George/Jorge fr:Don George it:Don George ja:ドン・ジョージ zh:東‧喬治